


Endling

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Ending, Eldritch Abomination, Experimental, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: end・lingThe last person, animal, or other individual in a lineage.It's time for the cycle to end.





	Endling

The first time I meet you, I am a simple village girl, who soars in the sky and longs for the earth below. I have forgotten myself. You follow me on my journey to remember, growing stronger and more courageous, as I had planned. When I remember, I wish I hadn’t.

You didn’t deserve this.

The next time I recall meeting you, we are children. I gave you my ocarina. I made mistakes. Evil entered the Sacred Realm and took over the land. Because of what I had bid you to do. You came back and saved me. I tried to send you home.

I met you once in the darkness, when I had lost my kingdom and you had become a beast. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light once more. We fought together. I drew arrows of light from the aether. We pursued him. You struck the final blow.

I met you once on a ship, when I did not know who I was. Once again, you awakened me to my true purpose. Once again, our duty was carried out.

So many times, that I don’t remember which body or world I was in, we parted. I sent you away. You left on your own. You died in my arms. You simply vanished.

The Triforce has dulled through the ages. So have my memories. Once I was a goddess, now I am a girl who can barely remember her divine nature for more than a moment. It all slips through my fingers, again and again and again. The calamitous failure that occurred one hundred years ago is proof. I can no longer protect this world. It is time for the cycle to end.

The girl in me resists at first. She has played her part. She wants to live out her days peacefully. But I am always there in her mind. I tell her that I am her and she is me, and we will never, ever know peace until it truly ends. The Triforce is in our hand. We take up our weapons again. Slain dragons lie at our feet, their secret knowledge stolen.

I find them, the golden goddesses, tarnished with age. Despite her wisdom, Nayru does not anticipate my rebellion. Before she can fight back, I have subdued her, torn her heart from her breast. I eat. The law of the land becomes mine.

Against the power of a combined goddess, even Din wilts, the hole in her chest molten and shining. She is part of me now. Her fire and passion, creation and destruction. I will use it as my own.

Farore runs. A strange choice for the goddess of courage. She takes the form of a rabbit, then a fox. She lays tricks and traps in her wake to ambush me, the way the cunning hero takes down his greater foes. I shatter them. She tries to fly on raven’s wings, but I drag her to the ground. Her cleverness and determination flow through me.

My body cannot contain such power. It was not meant for a human. But I have never truly been human. I dissolve and coalesce in an endless cycle. I am light and mist and an incomprehensible geometry, with no beginning and no ending. Those who stare into me find madness in the seething bright wings, uncountable afterimages of limbs and eyes, all flickering as eternal lightning catching the waves on an endless sea.

And then you appear. You are so small and far below me, but I see the tears in your eyes. The power of the Triforce is lost to you now, but the sword still glints in your hands. I hope you understand that I never wanted this. I do this for you. I promise you will live on in the world that I create. I promise that this time, there will be nothing to disturb our happiness.

It doesn’t make killing you any easier.

I linger over your shattered body, trying to look human, my last apology. There are no words or explanations. You are so small and so fragile. The light from the sword fades a final time.

I soar and my light fills the sky. My power surges with my grief as I strip the life from the world, tearing apart the laws of nature, peeling away the very bedrock. 

With your name on my lips, I remake the world.


End file.
